Zack's Adventures 3
by IheartItaly
Summary: The third story of Zack's Adventures are here! It is Holloween, and Missashi tries to scare Zack and his pals. Zack and his friends hear strange sounds comming from the basement. They investigate. And when they save the day, Missashi will get a surprise.


FF7: Zack's Adventures book 3: The Hunted Basement

It was October 30th when it all began. Zack was finished with training when his friend Kunsel came up to him.

"Hi, Zack! Did you finish your training already?"

"Yep, I can't believe its only been four months sense we both came to SOLDIER! I feel like it's been longer." Zack said.

"Heh, yeah. I feel the same way. You wanna do some squats?"

"You bet!" Zack and Kunsel were good at squats, but Zack was better at it. "I win!" Zack said later. Kunsel shrugged.

"Like always." Just then, Misashi came up to them.

"Hello, Zachary. Hi, Wuss." Zack and Kunsel didn't like Misashi. Zack didn't what to say hi to him, but he didn't want to be rude either.

"Hello, Misashi. It's Zack." He said trying not to be mad.

"My name is Kunsel." Kunsel glared.

"Like I care. Anyway, do you two know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course, October 31st. What about it? {what dose he have up his slave now?}" Zack said.

"And your not scared?"

"Why should we be scared?" Kunsel asked.

"Because it's the day all the spooks come out and scare little boys like you." Misashi said.

"I'm not scared of ghosts." ,Zack said bravely, "and I'm not a little boy."

"Y-yeah, t-that's r-right! We're not scared." Kunsel shivered.

"Yeah, you guys aren't little boys. Your little girls! Ha,ha,ha!" Misashi laughed.

"We're not girls either! We're brave, unlike you." Zack said. He knew that he was being a little rude, but Misashi was asking for something. He glared at Zack.

"Oh really? We'll see tomorrow then!" He started to walk away. "By the way, Have you guys heard of the 'Ghost of SOLDIER'? I'd watch my back if I was you." Then he walked away snickering.

"I'm scared, Zack. What if the 'Ghost of SOLDIER' really does exist?"

"Misashi was just trying to scare us. Don't worry about it. He's just a brat anyway." Zack said.

Kunsel nodded but Zack could tell he was still scared.

"You've gotta stand up and fight, Kun! Don't let Misashi push you down."

"Your right, Zack."

"Come on, lets get some treats!" Zack said pulling Kunsel behind.

"It seems the war won't end soon." Essai said sadly. Zack and Kunsel walked in. The two SOLDIERS, Essai and Sebastian were talking to each other about the war with Wuti.

"They think it's such a bad thing for mako to be in their village." Sebastian said.

"Wuti, they don't believe us!" Zack said to himself. He knew SOLDIER was having trouble with the rival country, Wuti. They have been at war for two years, and it had to end! Sebastian looked up and smiled a little at the young SOLDIERS.

"Zack, how is your training? Making progress?"

"Yes, but I wish we could end this war." Sebastian placed a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Zack. When the time is right, you will be on the battle field with us."

"..." Sebastian and Essai were two SOLDIER brothers and always were kind to the younger ones and much respect to the 1sts. Zack and Kunsel walked away. That night, Zack sat up in his bed.

"I wish I could see Mom and Dad again." He said to himself. Almost like he knew what Zack was thinking, Kunsel looked down at him from his bed.

"You look lonely. I miss my parents too." He said. Zack smiled. Then they heard a noise coming from outside in the basement. The boys looked at each other.

"M-maybe it's the 'G-ghost of S-SOLDIER'?" Kunsel shivered.

"Or maybe its Misashi playing stupid jokes?" Zack said unafraid. The other SOLDIERS, 2nds and 3rds, shot up.

"W-what was that?" One 3rd said.

"Maybe it's a ghost?" Alex said.

"Y-Yeah, l-like the 'G-ghost of SOLDIER'" Kunsel said.

"'Ghost of SOLDIER'? What are you talking about? I've never heard or seen this 'Ghost'. Who told you such a fairytale?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, Misashi said-" Kunsel started. But Zack stopped him.

"It's nothing, we just had nightmares. Anyway, it's probably just one of the employees locking up or something?" Zack said.

"Hmm, kinda late. But maybe that's it or maybe they forgot something? Well, let's get some sleep." Essai said nodding. For a little while, some of the SOLDIERS couldn't sleep. Zack and Kunsel were like that.

"Why didn't you let me finish telling them?" Kunsel whispered to Zack.

"It isn't right to tattle-tale even if it's the truth." Zack told him.

The next day, Zack and Kunsel were getting ready for their sparing match. Missashi sneaked up on Kunsel and waved a fake spider in his face.

"Aghhhhh!" Kunsel screamed. Missashi laughed so hard his ribs started to hurt.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha! You've should have seen the look on your face! Ha,ha,ha,ha!"

"Shut Up and get lost, Missashi!" Zack snapped. Missashi smirked.

"Hope you two are ready for tonight." He said walking away. Zack glared.

"Wow, that was scary." Kunsel shivered.

"Missashi's the one who's scared." Zack said.

Later that night, Zack and Kunsel started to walk back to their bedrooms.

"I don't see anything scary." Kunsel said walking close to Zack. But Zack moved on unafraid.

Then Alex came up.

"Zack, Kunsel. It's only you. I've been hearing strange sounds in the basement!"

"Strange sounds?" Zack asked.

"In the basement?" Kunsel said. Alex nodded.

"I think we should investigate."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about. It's probably just Missashi trying to scare us." Zack said. Alex still wanted to look anyway. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but when we find out what it is, we just turn back. OK?"

"And if it's a monster?" Kunsel asked.

"Then we kill it." Zack said simple-like.

As the three friends walked in the dark spooky basement, a clod breeze filled the air. Kunsel shivered.

"Let's turn back, it's just the wind!" Kunsel screamed trying to run away. Zack grabbed him from running away.

"Wait, Kunsel. Get back here." Zack said putting him down, "your not afraid of the dark are you?" Kunsel nodded.

"It's too scary here!Let's go back."

"But Kunsel, if you don't face what your afraid of, then it will win. You don't want your fear to win do you? You need to have that victory." Zack said.

"Zack is right." Alex said nodding. Kunsel still tried running away.

"But I can't. it's too scary!"

"I need you to help me with this. Cuz' what if there's a monster in the basement? I'll need your help. But if you want to stay here, suite yourself. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do." Zack said putting him down.

"Thanks, Zack." Kunsel said. Alex and Zack started walking further into the basement.

"Zack, are sure that-" Alex started. But Zack held up a hand. They walked a few more steps, then Kunsel came rushing up.

"Wait, wait, you two! Don't leave me alone, I don't like being alone!" He said nearly in tears.

Zack smiled. Kunsel huffed and stared at Zack.

"You planed that, didn't you?"

Zack, who was still smiling, nodded. Then came a spooky creepy-crawly sound. The three friends shivered.

"What w-was that?" Kunsel shivered.

"I don't know, it w-was c-creepy." Alex said.

"W-whatever it is, w-we have to f-fight it." Zack said. They followed the spooky sound further in the dark basement. They soon found out that it was a giant black spider with three eyes!

Zack, Alex, and Kunsel, despite their fears, charged at it. Zack went after it's head while Kunsel and Alex went after it's fury eight legs. But the spider bit Zack and dodged the partners' hits.

It then used it's stinger and that was the end of the battle.

When they awoke, Zack,Kunsel, and Alex were tied in the sticky web. Zack tried to get free, but he was weak from the bite and was only hurting himself.

"Zack, are you OK?" Alex asked.

"..."

"We need to think of a plan." Kunsel said. They started whispering.

When the spider came back, it headed for the weakest person. Zack! Seeing it coming closer by the second, Zack waited for the time to strike. Just when it was about to eat him, Zack, Kunsel, and Alex kicked it in the eyes. The spider was blind and it started to gnaw down at anything in the way. The blind spider gnawed the friends free. Then Zack attacked it's head, and Alex and Kunsel attacked the legs. Soon the spider was dead.

"So that must have been the thing in the basement that scared us?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but Kunsel is the hero here. If it wasn't for his plan, we wouldn't be here." Zack said. Kunsel blushed.

"It wasn't that great." Kunsel and Alex were ready to call it a night, but Zack wasn't.

"We still have one unfinished mission." He winked holding up a white sheet.

Missashi and his two team-mates were outside Zack and Kunsel's room.

"You guys remember what to do, right? We go in and scare Zachary and Wuss to death." Missashi said to them. His team-mates chuckled. Then came wind howling spooky-like.

"Oooo, I am the Ghost of SOLDIER. Oooooo!" It moaned.

"The 'Ghost of SOLDIER'? No way, I just made it up to scare Zachary." Missashi said.

"L-let's get outta here, Misasshi!" His team-mates screamed as they ran away.

"Cowards! It's just Zachary and his friends making fun of us." He said trying to sound sure of himself. He stared at the Ghost, then he turned white with fear and ran away.

"I promise I'll never cheat, steal candy, or even make fun of Zack and his friends again! Help me!" when he was gone, Zack, kunsel, and Alex uncovered themselves from the blanket and started laughing.

"Did you hear that? He'll never bother us again." Alex said.

"Yeah, he was so scared. Did you see his face?" Kunsel laughed.

"I don't know, I think we only scared him for the time being. He might still be out to get us." Zack said a little worried.

"But even so, no matter what Misasshi does, we'll be ready." He said to himself. Then he joined his friends for one last mission. Sleep.

Book 3 End


End file.
